Basic Animal Instincts
by Shiittake Ramen
Summary: A motel room and a snow storm ... heard this all before? Right? David couldn't have ask for a better setting from the Lord himself if he tried and well Penelope wants to ran away and hide from his hungry stare. It was in hindsight not not even logical to try and run to the bathroom Agent Rossi was much faster than one would think. Penelope wasn't complaining at all though.


**Disclaimer** : It just came to me while reading another story so I had to get it down. Besides does any one who writes vastly inappropriate fanfictions really need a reason to write smut. I own nothing just borrowing them for a little whiled. AU where people are much more in touch with their animal side with hints of Alpha/Omega seasoning. A little one-shot to keep you all entertained while I finish my work-in-progress stories.

 **P.S** Not shooting for accuracy here hence the AU people and it been a little whiled since I've watch criminal minds so I'm not sure how much time passes between the two events.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked as breath fogs up the window in the small space.

Strong hands caressed in ghost like touches along the skin.

Goosebumps appear as hair stands on end and the blue eyes hide away under tightly squeezed eye lids.

Lust glazed hazel eyes narrow into slits as hands grip soft skin enough to leave bruises.

A delicate pale ear with the tip pink colored from arousal and embarrassment.

Hot breath brushes the ear.

" _Do you want this kitten? Really want it? Do you yearn for it?_ "

His voice as smooth as velvet with an undertone of a growl.

The beast slinking just underneath the surface.

A small needy whimper and blue eyes dare to open and look up.

He knows the answer from the look in her eyes but he wants to hear the words wants her to know that she is his.

" _Say it. I want to hear those words fall your temptingly delicious lips._ "

Another whimper.

She closes her eyes again as a slight blush rises on her face.

She bares her neck in a gesture of obedience and submissiveness.

" _Yes I want you to claim me and consume me till I am longer aware of who I am or where I began and you end_."

 **Flashback**

Penelope couldn't believe that Agent David Rossi had the balls to come to her place of residence at the unholy hours of the morning and demand a favor of her while she was in the act of fraternizing with a co-worker. A rule she was sure was made because of said agent. After helping and sending the man on his way she had long lost the mood to deal with Kevin and needed to talk to JJ about this as soon as physically possible in case Agent Rossi run to Strauss and told her about Kevin. She wanted to be safer than sorry.

After that she avoided David Rossi like a plague, only helping the agent when she need to. Months flew by as he became comfortable with the team growing bonds with each one. Years past and Penelope and David Rossi are balancing on a thin thread of avoiding each other and having to work together. Penelope thinks to herself that she could see how so many women fell over themselves to get a chance with Agent Rossi. He oozed manliness in a way that made Morgan look like a novice. He was an Alpha male in every sense of the word and Penelope went wet at the thought of what he could do to her.

See the thing was even though Agent Garcia had live her life under the mask of an Alpha female with the hacking and criminal behavior before joining the BAU she was definitely an omega. In most case she was a beta but under a man like David Rossi she knew she would crumple and nothing less than submission would be accepted.

Problem was that Penelope was pretty sure Agent Rossi hated her anyway and aside from that there was the dilemma of Kevin who was a Beta and just couldn't satisfy her in the way she needed... the way she craved it.

After a bad case and her getting shot things got weird or maybe it would be better to say things moved from hostile grounds into more neutral territory. Agent Rossi had called her "kitten" with such suaveness like he had said it all the years they had known each other and with the confidence of someone who knew that it was his place to damn well say it when and where it pleased him. Her chocolate Adonis wasn't happy about the nickname and hovered over while she was being discharged from the hospital. The others had just expected it as a sign that Rossi and Penelope were finally getting along.

Do to the shooter being at large still Penelope was on paid leave(Strauss figured it was the least the BAU could do since she got shot on their watch doing work for them at the time)working fro home. She wasn't suppose to be resting but that was a hard feat to accomplished. Penelope was a doer and not a swatter. Over the few weeks it took to get her back in good enough shape to go to work the team had been in and out checking on when they had a moment from the case.

The day she came back it took her a whiled to convince Derek that she was fine and she had to practically push him out of her office and on his way. Her arm said in a case for a few weeks and during that time Rossi had been a really big help to Penelope. It was an unspoken thing that she and Kevin where on some kind break and the team wasn't commenting on it. Garcia was a big girl they were confident she knew what she was doing.

Every time Rossi who at some point became David between movie nights that Derek couldn't make (do to a new fling) and home cooked Italian food she was smitten beyond control and shivered with pleasure at the attention he showed her. They had tiptoed around each other for years and Rossi for all his Casanova reputation wasn't nothing less then a gentleman. Penelope was grateful about that but she knew in this situation she'd have to make the first move.

If there was one thing any sexual active person know sometime you can't pick the places you'll have sex in and that was something Penelope experienced first hand.

 **Flashback End**

The bathroom which really only held the toilet and a small sink was already over flowing with there body heat and sexual tension.

The heavy snow stormed outside the level reaching just underneath the middle of the bathroom window.

Hotch and the other where stuck in whatever lodge they happened o be in when the snow started to fall.

Penelope had a small thought that poor Hotch and JJ wouldn't see what was happening before it was already to late.

Her geek boy was sadly most likely stuck with the muscle of the team Morgan and Emily trying to talk them to death.

On the other hand she either had the good or bad luck of a saint or sinner as she was stuck in the last room of a fairly well maintained family owned motel two miles away from the main highway with Super Special Senior Agent David Rossi. The room was cozy enough but there was very few places to hide from his intense stare. She had excuse herself to the bathroom for a chance to get away but he for lack of any better words pounced on her. Rossi stood in such a way that he blocked the door to her escape.

" _Oh kitten I have tried to be a very patience man but you've been driving me damn near delirious with need_." Rossi said smoothly his deep baritone filling the bathroom with noise and heady promises.

Penelope squeaked she freakin squeaked in half anticipation half fear of his over whelming Alpha male persona. He was out for blood her blood and she was more then willing to give it to him.

Suddenly the chill seeping of the window didn't seem so cold any more and the space seemed to grown even smaller as he stalked closer to her backing her against the cool surface of the porcelain sink. Penelope looked dared to looked up at David.

Blue eyes blinked as breath fogs up the window in the small space.

Strong hands caressed in ghost like touches along the skin.

Goosebumps appear as hair stands on end and the blue eyes hide away under tightly squeezed eye lids.

Lust glazed hazel eyes narrow into slits as hands grip soft skin enough to leave bruises.

A delicate pale ear with the tip pink colored from arousal and embarrassment.

Hot breath brushes the ear.

" _Do you want this kitten? Really want it? Do you yearn for it_?"

His voice as smooth as velvet with an undertone of a growl.

The beast slinking just underneath the surface.

A small needy whimper and blue eyes dare to open and look up.

He knows the answer from the look in her eyes but he wants to hear the words wants her to know that she is his.

" _Say it. I want to hear those words fall your temptingly delicious_ _lips_." He demands with a growl.

Another whimper.

She closes her eyes again as a slight blush rises on her face.

She bares her neck in a gesture of obedience and submissiveness.

She knew at the moment what she had known for years and answered his question.

" _Yes I want you to claim me and consume me till I am longer aware of who I am or where I began and you end._ " She says.

Rossi smirked against her creamy white skin as he licked and kissed his way down her neck.

His hand were everywhere barley touching anything in feather like caresses.

She was trembling.

Coming undone so fast and he had yet to truly touch her.

" _It's okay kitten I got you_." He whispered in her ear as he push her more securely on to the sink.

They wouldn't be making to the bed til much later. He touch became firmer and more demanding all thought of teasing gone. Kisses were placed on her eyes and peppered on her face. He avoided her lips even when she darted her pink tough out to moisten them making them glisten temptingly. David traced his hands up her thighs and hooked his thumbs under her panties. With the ease of someone whose had way to much experience taking panties of he slide then down and off. He thew them over his shoulder and Penelope was impressed by the fact the her underwear landed right on the shower head. Granted the space was small in the bathroom and the way things were the shower was directly behind them but still very impressive.

" _Your thinking to much kitten._ " David said and with a well timed rub on her clit and a suck on that spot on her neck

 _"Let's change that._ " He added in a tone that indicated it was almost an afterthought.

" _Oooh David._ " Penelope rolled of her tough.

David hummed at the sound of his name and use one hand to undo his belt and his pants zipper while the other rubbed smoothing circles on Penelope's lower back. The sound of slight rustle of fabric was heard as David maneuvered himself free from his slack which had become uncomfortable. Penelope look with blue eyes wide with anticipation and lust and bit her swollen pink lips as the Italian freed himself of his pants and from the fairly decent size of it she could see why he got so many many women and right now it was all hers.

David's hands found there way back to the inner part of Penelope thighs working it was to his target and almost groaning with need at how wet she was. He knew that given the position they were in and him not wanting to move to find any lube to help her along. She didn't need it though David just in his his lust haze mind didn't want to hurt her more the she wanted to be hurt. She gave him a small smile as a way of saying go on and just do it already. David took that as his permission and thrust forward in a smooth movement her juice making impossibly easy to be buried to the hilt with out any real effort.

He gave her a moment to adjust and proceeded to show her how good he was with his hands mouth and the generous piece of man hood bestowed upon him by God. It didn't last but for five minutes of intense rutting, two orgasm(Penelope), and one mind numbing orgasm later(David) they stay where they were catching their breath. David inhaled deeply from where he rested his head on Penelope's shoulder.

" _Hmm we should move this to the bed_." He said after a moment of post orgasmic bliss.

Penelope nodded in agreement not having the energy to walk let alone speak as David help lead her to the bed. The snow fell even harder outside as the new lover cuddling in the bed the fire place on casting shadows on the room. The night raged on as David and Penelope tried to make up for years of pussy footing around each other and defiled every part of their motel suite.

* * *

 **End Note** : Just something to hold ya'll over while I'm working on the other stories I have to finish. Please R&R.


End file.
